Elite Knights
by Sutoomu
Summary: Five brothers are sent out from Haven with their Knights to shift the balance of war...but what if each of them had once died? And were now reborn, as something more...? 'Lord and Lady help me.'
1. I Avatar

**Wow, it's been so long. has changed so much...:) It's been ages since I've been on this site, as I had a broken laptop for the longest time, and ages since I've posted anything. This story might bring a love, hate emotion about me, since I'm putting a chapter up of something new when I haven't updated anything else in a while. It's just that this one seems to be going really well, so...I want someone else to enjoy.**

**Firstly, this story is completely Alternate Universe. The setting is the random galaxy, in the Gaian Territories, where a decade long battle has been going on between the Gaians and the Aevion, a race of Conquerors. The characters are the Gundam Boys, all five, who are brothers from a paradise named Haven, where they lived with the Lord and Lady. Btw, they're probably out-of-character in certain points. But not too much. They are sent out from Haven with their Knights(mechas resembling Gundams) by the Lord and Lady, who have gifted them with abilities.**

**Please enjoy...**

**Elite Knights**

**Chapter One: Avatar**

* * *

"Buckle up, girls!" Triton whooped, flicking a few switches. They heard the engine hum to life, and Triton took hold of the joystick with pleasure. "It's time to do some treasure hunting."

"We're not treasure hunters, we're scrap collectors. There's a difference between treasure and complete junk," Meiran stated solidly as she did her restraining belt up. "I, personally, want to see more of the war."

"War?" Hilde questioned in disbelief from the seat beside her friend and fellow ensign. "I'm happy there's no war out here, thank you," she disagreed. "I wish all the fighting would stop…I hate war. It's so much death…"

"We're not going to lie back and let them slaughter the rest of us, Hilde," Meiran responded sharply. "While we grieve over dying. We get born, and we die. It's life."

"This life isn't much of one, Meiran," Hilde stated softly. "When people close to us are gone, and you know that."

"Stop being morbid," Triton barked in complaint from the pilot's seat. "We're having a good day, okay?" And with that unique statement, Triton hit the stick and their salvage ship shot forward, past the hangar doors and into the open wideness of space. Triton had his fun, gracefully cruising towards the blinking spot on their radar, avoiding space debris with ease. Asteroids were child's play to Triton, and his skill in piloting was only overshadowed by his extremely good nature and obedience. That had gotten him an ensign rank when he was only fourteen, two years ago.

"So we're going to get a PRIME, are we?" Meiran looked at the mission chip once more. "They're certain this PRIME is flying dead?"

"That's what Cat told me," Triton shrugged. "Apparently they can't mark it as one of ours or one of theirs, so it's our job to find out."

"And then tow it back," Hilde added. "If this is a new Prime, I want to get into it." She was referring to the mechanics of the great war machines, as her uncle was Howard Schbeiker, the top engineer on Zodiac, and Hilde was a skilled mechanic. If she wanted to see how something worked, all she had to do was ask and kiss her uncle's cheek, and he let her have free roam.

"Don't get too excited," Meiran smiled in amusement as she watched Hilde's eyes light up at the thought. "We don't even know anything yet. It could be a simple Class C PRIME."

"Or it could be one of the Aevion's new projects. I heard they have at least two new styles of PRIMES," Triton added in.

"Whatever they do, we can take it," Meiran stated proudly. "No Aevion PRIME can withstand an Elite PRIME."

"I'll agree with that," Triton grinned, then changed subjects. "We're getting closer, guys…"

"Girls," Meiran corrected.

Triton ignored her. "The scanner's still having trouble with all this debris. It's definitely a PRIME of some kind, though."

"What kind, though?" Hilde persisted in curiousity.

"Chill, Hilde," Triton laughed at her for a moment. "You'll find out in a minute." As he predicted, a minute later they emerged into a vague clearing in the asteroids, and in the center was the PRIME.

It was magnificent. White as snow, it shone in the dark sky of space. It was as large as an Elite PRIME, maybe larger, with alterations and differences none of them had even seen before, even Hilde. This PRIME was definitely something new…

An alarm began to beep, and Triton paused from their stunned awe to check the monitors. Eyes widening, he swallowed in surprise before speaking. "Meiran, Hilde…they said this thing was floating dead, right?"

"Yes, why?" Meiran looked at him, Hilde still absorbed in the new PRIME.

"Because the scanners are clear now, and they're saying someone's in that PRIME," Triton spun the chair to look at the two of them. "And he's still alive."

"What?" Hilde looked away from the PRIME at this news. "There's someone alive in there?"

"That's what the computer says," Triton nodded seriously.

"Well," Meiran undid her restraining belt, ready to do some salvaging. "I suggest we hurry this up then, and hope he's still alive when we bring it in."

(O) (O) (O)

Hilde climbed up after her uncle, taking the rope ladder with ease. Howard Schbeiker helped her as they reached the top, and then they stood upon the breastplate of the giant PRIME. Glancing down at Meiran, who stood among the small group of lieutenants and ensigns watching them work. Not five minutes ago they had redocked with _Zodiac_, and now Hilde was going to help Howard get the pilot out. Sally Po, one of the two doctors on board, had followed behind Hilde, and together they moved carefully up to the head of the PRIME, where the cockpit lie.

"…wow," Hilde remarked. "I've never seen anything like this." She was truly amazed. Nothing was familiar about this PRIME, now that she stood upon it. Hilde couldn't make sense of it at a glance, and she hoped Howard would let her help run the diagnostics.

"Hurry, Hilde," Sally rushed her on, and Hilde moved ahead quickly with her nimbleness.

In another moment they were at the cockpit, and Hilde knelt on the thick glass separating them from him. Staring inside, she wondered who this was, and what his story was, and how he got such a unique PRIME. This pilot wasn't dressed in either Aevion or Gaian uniform, and his helmet mask was a dark black to hide the face beneath.

"Come on, Hilde," Howard grinned at his niece, kneeling by one end and gesturing to her. "Let's see you bust this open." Hilde nodded and knelt beside him. Howard had located what looked like a panel cover, and he was unscrewing the bolts as she came over. Eager to prove her skills to Howard, she had just reached him when the glass pane she had just left began to slide, a low hiss sounding as it tilted open.

Howard stepped into action. "Hilde, get behind me," he ordered, but she ignored him, eager to see this pilot. She had so many questions, and if he could open the cockpit hatch, perhaps he was perfectly fine. In her eager love of mechanics, she forgot the chance of danger, and Howard snatched her wrist, jerking her back. His weapon was in his hand, an arrow-gun, and Sally held a small pistol blaster in her own hand.

Hilde exhaled in impatience but obeyed her uncle, understanding his worry. Following at his heels, she refused to let herself miss this, and Howard reached to nudge the pilot, who seemed to be still and unconscious.

Hilde jumped as the pilot reacted, jerking violently in his restraining belts. The helmet turned as the pilot looked around, shaking as though in shock. Howard lost some caution as he saw the pilot needed medical help, and he let Sally come up to help him. She boldly stepped down into the cockpit, and reached to take his helmet off. The pilot stopped her hand, grabbing her wrist.

"…where am I?" his muffled voice came from the helmet.

Sally stared for a moment, then replied honestly. "You're on the battleship _Zodiac_, and I'm a doctor. You need help. May I take your helmet off now?"

He let go of her hand, but proceeded to reach up and remove it himself. A hiss of air excaped, then he pulled it over his head and revealed himself. Hilde stared down at a young boy her age with gentle blue eyes and golden white hair, and her eyes widened. A youth was the pilot? But…how could he control such a machine?

Sally apparently thought the same, as she spoke. "But…you're just a child…"

The blue eyes narrowed for a moment, then he reached to undo his restraining belts, unhooking himself. "Where did you find me? How did I get here?" he questioned.

"We found you in an asteroid rim, floating dead in space," Hilde spoke from above them, and he looked up to meet her smile. "I helped tow you and your PRIME in. It's amazing!"

He smiled back, a natural sight in his gentle face. "I know," he agreed, reaching to pull himself forward. Sally took his arm as he stumbled a bit, and Hilde took his hand to help him climb out of the cockpit. Sitting on the chin of his mecha, he breathed heavily, then touched his chest. "I'll be fine…," he breathed. "I'm alright, I just need some food, and water, please."

"You're still getting an exam," Sally insisted as she climbed out with Howard's help. "For my sake. Howard, strap him into the sling."

Quatre shook his head. "I can get down," he insisted. "I'm fine." Standing again, they made their way back to the breastplate, and Howard and Sally went down the ladder. Hilde gestured for the pilot to go next. Shaking his head, he walked closer to the edge and looked down. "How far is that?" he asked.

Hilde came over and looked down. "Twenty five, thirty feet, maybe," she guessed.

He nodded, then jumped. Hilde screamed and watched him fall, turning sharply in the air to land in a roll on the ground. Hilde felt her stomach churning as she tried to comprehend what just happened. He should be in extreme pain, if not dead from that fall. But it hadn't been a fall at all, since his land was perfect, and he was on his feet again. Rushing to the ladder, Hilde hurried to make her way down.

"Don't you ever do that on me again, you hear?" Sally was openly lecturing the blond, who was actually looking affected. "You almost gave me a heart attack! You're not well, understand? You have a high temperature and you're trembling, and I don't care what you can do, you're to rest today." Having stated her peace, Sally gestured to the guards they could step in. They had been on Quatre in alarm with their weapons when he had jumped like that, but Sally had burst through in her anger. No one stopped an irate doctor. It was like a law…

"First question," Commander Une stepped forward through the guards. The pilot, understanding his position instinctively, had put his hands behind his head in compliance. "Who are you?"

The pilot looked down for a moment, closing his eyes. "My name," he finally spoke. "Is Avatar."

Une stared at him in debate for a moment, then waved to the guards. "Please cooperate, Avatar," she apologized. "But you must understand. We're in a time of war, and I can't take chances with my people's safety." The guards placed cuffs around Avatar's wrists, and he didn't resist. He did, however, have one question to ask.

"What of my Knight?"

"Your Knight?" Une was confused for a moment, until he looked to the giant PRIME suspended in the air by the clamps and cables. Nodding, she assured him. "No harm will come to it. Our chief engineer is a capable man."

Avatar stared at Une, then his blue eyes darkened a few shades. "Please do not touch her. I don't allow strangers to touch Iyce Knight. She doesn't like it."

Une looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "I understand," she answered vaguely, and then Avatar was being led away. Hilde watched him look one more longing time at his PRIME, then he was gone.

"Do you think he's Aevion?" Lieutenant Marquise spoke when the pilot had vanished through the hangar doors.

Une looked to her first lieutenant and smiled. "It's up to you to find out. I want you and Maxwell to question him today. I'm going to speak to the Captain." After she left, the small group of people dispersed, going their own ways to tell their stories of Avatar, the strange new PRIME pilot.

"It's amazing," Hilde breathed, thinking of Avatar before she looked again to the PRIME. "Iyce Knight…"

"I assume you'll be with Howard all day, then?" Meiran came over to her friend. Triton had left with Catherine, his sister, to get lunch before his guard duty shift began, and Meiran had been watching alone from the back of the group.

"Yes," Hilde nodded. "…I'll feel guilty, since he doesn't want it touched, but…this is a chance of a lifetime! A one time chance."

"What pilot would want other people going through his PRIME?" Meiran pointed out. "Anyways, I'm going to go take a nap until my shift begins. Have fun, Hilde."

Hilde nodded to her friend, then went over to her uncle. Noticing her approach, he grinned at her, and she grinned back. "You ready?" he asked. "This baby is goin' to be a tough one to crack."

"I've been ready since I saw her, uncle Howie," she stated eagerly.

Howard chuckled. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

**The second chapter is ready to go, I just don't know when I'll post it. Depends how you guys all feel about it...so please review.**

**Storm ^_^**

* * *


	2. II Quatre

**So this is chapter two...things start to get a little interesting, so I hope you approve of it more. I know things can always seem so slow ont he first few chapters, but this should pick it up. Please enjoy...**

**Elite Knights**

**Chapter Two**

**Quatre**

* * *

Quatre was released into the cell, the cuffs undone and the door closed behind him. Looking about at the small room, he exhaled heavily, and went to sit on the steel cot. It was surprisingly comfortable, and he realized it was a material that formed to one's body, yet was hard as steel. A steel chair of the same material was on the other side, just an arm's reach away, and then the small bathroom unit in the corner. It was meant for prisoners, and that's what he was. They had stripped him of his suit, and Quatre had been grateful that he had his crystal underneath his shirt, hidden. They hadn't taken it, and he was grateful..

Laying down, Quatre put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, letting himself search for them again. It was faint, but they were out there, somewhere. As for Haven, however…he couldn't sense his home at all. It was as though it was gone forever, not even an imprint feeling left of it. What had happened…?

Quatre went over it again in his mind, but it was all so confusing. He remembered the Lady singing, and the Lord instructing them with their Knights, but then…the last he remembered of Haven was being with his brothers, and the Lord and Lady speaking of a mission. What that mission was, he didn't know, nor did he know how he and Iyce Knight had gotten to the middle of an asteroid rim. Or where his brothers were.

As for these people, the Gaians, as he had figured out. They seemed very wary of him, but he had searched Une's spirit, and the Lady had assured him these were good people. That was one thing he still had, and he was grateful. He could feel them, the Lord and Lady, their presences within him. It reassured him, because he had never been without his older brothers to help him. Now he was alone, and he had to think what they would do if they were the ones here, in his situation. How would they deal with these Gaians?

That was difficult, however…Quatre could think of only one objective now, and that was to find his brothers. Once he was back with them, they would know what to do. They would be able to explain what had happened to them, and why they were here in this place. All Quatre had to do was seek them out, which was the hard part. He could feel them, and he could find them, but he was currently a prisoner. How could he explain his situation to these people? Would they even believe him, if he was to tell them his true story? They were in a war, which made them suspicious. Quatre knew they were all over Iyce Knight already, even though he'd warned them. At least they wouldn't get far with her.

Another thought occurred to him, a vague shot, but he was willing to try. If he could somehow broadcast to them, and try to communicate. If one of them was close enough…Quatre closed his eyes and let himself slip into a meditation, preparing himself as he opened his mind. As he expanded his range, he heard voices and thoughts of the Gaians, many concerning him, but he went past them, seeking out into space, stretching as far as he could go. Then he began to call out to them.

(O) (O) (O)

"That PRIME is a work of art," Solo Maxwell was saying as he and Zechs Marquise walked down the prison halls. "You saw it, Marquise, it's beautiful."

"It's different, that's for sure," Zechs agreed, then they entered Block C, where Avatar had been taken for holding just a while ago. Sally Po had nagged them to hurry with the questioning, as she was eager to do an examination. The doctor seemed very concerned about this boy, but it was almost more than concern. Curiosity? Everyone was wondering about this pilot now, and his PRIME.

Solo and Zechs were about to find out what they could. The ensigns on prison duty let them pass with salutes, and they made their way to cell 104. Opening it, Zechs saw the pilot on the cot, his eyes closed in slumber. But he wasn't sleeping, as he opened his eyes when they entered, looking at them for a moment.

"This is when you question me," he stated, and Zechs nodded. Standing across from him, Solo joined him, and the guard closed the door behind them.

"I'm Lieutenant Marquise, and this is Lieutenant Maxwell," Zechs introduced themselves. "And you're Avatar, correct?"

He nodded, and Maxwell cocked his head. "That's a weird name. You sure it's your real one?"

Avatar looked at him for a moment, his blue gaze confident. "It is my birth name, the one my Mother gave me," he answered. "Does your questioning involve torture?" he questioned.

"We don't torture," Solo shook his head. "The Aevion do, though."

"Aevion?" Avatar repeated. "They are the enemies you fight in this war?"

Zechs nodded. "They're conquerors, and they've destroyed dozens of races already. We were strong enough to resist them when they came for us, and we've been fighting them since."

"We plan to end their existence," Solo smirked. "So I hope you're not with them, kid."

Avatar shook his head. "I don't know of the Aevion, and I didn't know of you Gaians until today. I'm not from around here."

"What of your PRIME? How did you obtain such a machine and the knowledge to fly it at such a young age? You can't be more than seventeen," Solo inquired. "You didn't get it from the Aevion?"

"I'm sixteen, and no," Quatre shook his head insistently. "I've never met the Aevion, I told you. My Father gave me Iyce Knight as a gift."

"A gift…why were you in the asteroid rim?" Zechs asked another question. He was amazed at how easily this was going, although they still needed real information about him. This kid knew how to be vague.

The pilot looked away for a moment, his eyes glazing as he thought. "I…I don't know. I can't remember what happened before I woke up here. The last I remember is my brothers…"

"And where are they?" Solo asked.

Avatar looked to them, frowning in worry. "I don't know."

"And where is this place you're all from?" Solo continued. "Maybe I've heard of it."

Avatar let a gentle smile on his face as he replied. "Maybe you have…I come from a beautiful place called Haven."

Solo stared, then scratched his head for a moment. "Like…'Haven of the Lord and Lady' kind of Haven? 'Cause I can't be convinced to believe that, no matter what you do. That's just mumbo-jumbo."

"Nonetheless, that was my home, until I woke up here," Avatar nodded insistently. "To assure you, I have no plan. I'm lost as to where I was, or how I got there. The only way for me to know anything is to find my older brothers."

"That's not likely to happen soon," Solo shook his head. "You're in a warzone, kid, and you're just unlucky that way. It's going to be a while before they let you go, if you are innocent."

"I am," Avatar urged. "I don't even know what I'd be guilty of."

"Neither do we, yet," Solo smirked, and Zechs glanced at him, once again wishing Maxwell wasn't so…outgoing, at times. Although it didn't seem to matter with this prisoner. Avatar was being very compliant, which was not something Zechs was used to. Such an honest stranger was a rarity.

"All I want is to go in peace," Avatar stated his objectives. "And to find my brothers."

"These brothers of yours," Zechs inquired further, ignoring his request for now. He would pass everything on to Treize, of course. "Do they have PRIMEs as well?"

"PRIME…that is what you call my Knight?" Avatar asked. "If it is, then yes. We all have Knights, our gifts from Father."

"And what is the purpose of your gift?" Zechs asked the real question now. "PRIMEs are weapons of war, invented to destroy and kill…what is your Knight intended for?"

Avatar stared, and it seemed he hadn't expected this question. "I…I don't know…I don't want to hurt anyone, really, I don't." His baby blue eyes drifted downwards at the thought. "I don't want to kill anyone…"

Zechs took another moment, watching him, then he nodded. "That's good enough. We're done here."

Solo stared at Avatar again, then nodded, tapping on the door to signal the guard to open it. Leaving the cell, Avatar stood and spoke one last time. "Please…tell your Captain we mean no harm. All I want is to find my brothers and go home." Avatar repeated his earlier request, and Zechs nodded.

"I'll tell the Captain," he assured him, then they were gone, making their way back to the bridge to report to Captain Kushrenada.

"What do you think of the kid, Zechs?" Solo asked casually.

"…I'm not sure," Zechs replied uncertainly. "He seems peaceful, yet he has such a weapon at his disposal, and the knowledge of how to use it…I can't say."

Solo shrugged. "Yeah…he seems like a good kid, though. A bit odd, but a good kid."

(O) (O) (O)

"So you've had no progress with the PRIME?" Treize exhaled, starting to feel the day's effects already, and it was only approaching dinnertime.

"She's a beauty, and impossible for me to crack," Howard explained. "Nothing will let me in her. Not only are there a thousand or more bypass codes, but the whole thing shut down on me an hour ago, and we can't get her back online. That mecha is dead, Captain, and I'll bet only that kid can bring it back to life."

"I see," Treize's blue eyes looked off in deep thought. "I understand, Howard. If you can't get into her, then no one can." Howard grinned at the compliment, as they both knew it to be true. Howard had been working on PRIMEs as an engineer when they were first being created, at the start of the war.

"It's a shame, it is," Howard sighed longingly. "That PRIME is beyond anything I've ever seen…her capabilities have to be extensive! But I haven't located a weapon source yet, or where she gets her power from. I'm still working on her, of course. I left Hilde down there."

Treize smiled at the mention of his top engineer's niece. "The way you let her follow around, I won't be surprised if she's our next top engineer."

"Oh, she's already said she wants to become one. Soon as she hits eighteen, she plans to start her training," Howard agreed. "That girl's going to show me up one day, I swear."

"Never, Howard," Treize disagreed, holding Howard in high esteem. "Thank you for your hard work. Please report if you can find out anything more about the PRIME."

Howard nodded, coming to attention and saluting before leaving the Captain's Office. Treize was left in silence, which he desperately needed now. He had a decision to make, and it was a large one. What was he to do with this PRIME and it's pilot? From Marquise and Maxwell's reports, the youth was cooperative and peaceful, yet Treize knew better than to rely on first impressions. In honesty, he still knew nothing about what kind of person this Avatar was. Treize had to tread carefully, lest he make a mistake and…well, anything could happen. For all he knew, this was a trap planned by the Aevion…or he could even be a very secret weapon of the Gaians, so secret they would keep it from Treize himself. Anything was possible.

But what would happen?

And what was he to do for this moment? Treize was debating letting this pilot out of the cells on probation, having guards and watchers at all times, but he really didn't know what Avatar was capable of. The boy owned a PRIME and knew how to operate it, so he surely had an intelligent, clever mind on his shoulders. What other attributes and skills did he possess?

Hopefully the medical tests would reveal another clue. Sally Po had proclaimed Avatar healthy after a number of extensive tests she did once Marquise and Maxwell were done, and she was running a DNA test through their database at his request. If this Avatar had another name, Treize would soon know, and then, perhaps, they could understand who he was.

As if on cue, his intercom began to ring, and Treize answered to hear a very worried Sally Po. "Captain, I have the DNA results back, and we found a match in the database, but…there's an issue."

"Yes?" Treize prompted.

"I need to explain in private, sir," she answered softly.

"Come up right away," Treize agreed with her request, then disconnected the call. Wondering what the 'issue' was, Treize sat back and waited for Sally to arrive. He had a feeling things were about to get much more complicated.

It only took her a few minutes to travel from sick bay to the bridge, and Treize gestured for her to begin right away. Sally exhaled before she set a data pad in front of him. Treize looked at it and read the name. "Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Yes," Sally dropped the stone in the peaceful waters. "Quatre Winner, who is, in fact, Iria Winner's younger brother, and the only heir to WEI, the multi-billion dollar company. The issue, sir, is that Quatre died a year ago, when he was fifteen, by a successful assassination. The autopsy report says he died the instant the sniper bullet entered his brain. My results are very certain, however. But, before you ask, I am running another test. Actually, I have two more on the go to confirm it." Sally paused. "I didn't believe it, sir, but the tests are positive. A hundred percent match. Avatar is Quatre Winner. Or his ghost. Solid, living, breathing flesh phantom…"

"Thank you for bringing this to me immediately," Treize nodded to Sally, interrupting her. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, sir," Sally shook her head. "Iria was resting when I did the tests, so she doesn't know…she deserves to know, though, sir." Sally blushed as she realized she was telling the Captain what to do. "Just my opinion, sir. I mean, he's been assumed dead for a year…if he is alive, however the cause, I would want to know. If it was me…sir." Sally nodded to Treize and made her escape, leaving Treize again to his thoughts.

But this Quatre wasn't really alive, was he?

Now he truly was tired. Decisions always seemed to carry weight with them, a burden of responsibility, but he gladly accepted it. His crew depended on him to survive this war, and he was doing a good job so far of keeping them alive. Could he keep that up? With these unusual events, he wasn't so certain of the future, and what it would hold.

* * *

**Interested yet? It gets better. Chapter three is also ready to go, so I'll post it in a day or two. See you then. ^_^**

**Storm**

* * *


	3. III Nanashi

**So here is the next installment of Elite Knights...there was one, and now there are two...**

Elite Knights

**Chapter Three**

**Nanashi**

* * *

'Quatre…hold on, I'm coming…'

Quatre felt a wave of relief hit him as he heard it, so faint but there. _'Trowa…is that you_

_'Yes…where are you…I can barely feel you there…'_

_'I'm on a Gaian battleship… Zodiac,' _Quatre explained to Trowa. _'I've been trying so hard to reach someone…when will you be here?'_

_'Not sure…not too long…don't worry, little one…'_

Quatre hated to break the short connection he had, but now he had to prepare for his brother's arrival, and it took a lot of energy to communicate in that form. If Trowa was on his way, then that meant he was free and in Lance Knight. Quatre didn't want to have a violent arrival from mistaken identities. Nor did he intend to let Trowa end up a prisoner like himself.

He had to speak to the Captain directly. The sooner, the better, as Quatre didn't know when Trowa would arrive. It could be an hour, it could be a day, but Quatre knew Lance Knight was fast, either way. It wouldn't be long.

Retreating his mental expansion, Quatre stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, glad to be able to stop trying so hard. It took a lot of mental energy to maintain that wide of a range. Exhaling in relief once more, he went over to the door. "Hello! Hey, I need to speak to someone!" Quatre debated for a moment, then did what his brother Duo would do. Pursing his lips, Quatre broke the air with a shrill whistle, and a guard was over instantly, rubbing at a sore ear.

"What is it?" he asked grumpily, looking annoyed by the shrill sound.

"I need to speak to the Captain, personally," Avatar explained. "It's very urgent."

The guard sighed. "I'll pass your request along," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Please," Avatar insisted. "It's a matter of life. I have to speak to him right away."

"What's the sudden rush?" The guard asked, then nodded in agreement. "Relax, I'll tell him myself, okay?"

Quatre watched him leave and frowned. That wouldn't be enough, he knew, to get him to the Captain in the next hour. Quatre could easily get to the Captain, or speak to him mentally, but that would mean revealing more than he wanted to. Quatre was sure Heero would want them to keep their abilities secret for as long as possible.

Quatre exhaled in minor frustration, debating whether he should attempt a secret escape, or if he should stay put and hope the guard was telling the truth about passing along his request. Perhaps a more urgent request to get them excited…but what would he say that wouldn't be a lie?

There was one possibility, which he didn't much like the thought of. Iyce Knight was on lockdown since four hours ago when Quatre had decided they were getting too nosy with her. He could still feel them probing her, attempting to power up and get her online, while investigating her systems from the external end. It was obvious that they desired the knowledge of her, most likely to advance their own PRIMEs and give themselves an edge in the war. But Quatre wasn't about to let them copy Iyce Knight's systems, if they even could, so what could he offer them instead? Perhaps a compromise could be arranged…

Quatre looked out the cell window again, and whistled once more, his plan of action decided. The same guard returned, rolling his eyes as he neared. "Now what?" he asked. "I already sent your bloody message."

"Send another one," Quatre demanded, then added. "Please. Tell the Captain that if he will speak to me within this half an hour, then I will reactivate my Knight, and give your engineer a tour. My PRIME, I mean," he rephrased that part.

The guard was surprised now, practically stunned. "…damn, what's so urgent that you'd do that?"

Quatre sighed. "Please, just tell him. I'm serious about this."

"Right," he nodded this time, running off in haste. Quatre let a smile onto his face, pleased that he had been correct in assuming their eagerness. Then his mood went down a bit at the thought of what he was promising. A tour…well, perhaps he didn't have to make it so detailet. If he could only see a Gaian PRIME, then he would understand what was so phenomenal about Iyce Knight. Not that he didn't already find Iyce Knight phenomenal himself, but he had nothing but his brother's Knights to compare to.

Whatever happened now, Quatre knew one thing was certain in his mind now. As soon as he was with Trowa, he was going to find the rest of his brother's, with or without the Captain's leave.

Quatre only hoped the Captain was an intelligent man.

It was only ten minutes before the guard came back, a grin on his young face. For a moment Quatre was grateful he had a young guard, who seemed more relaxed than older men like Marquise. Another guard was with him, however, a much older, stern looking soldier, who came in first to cuff Quatre. Once he was secure, the younger guard led him ahead.

"You said the right thing," he mentioned after a moment. "Because you're going to see Captain Kushrenada now."

Quatre had assumed this, but he still replied. "Thank you. This means a lot to me right now."

"Yeah, I can tell," he nodded, his green eyes shining as he looked back at Quatre for a moment. "So, Avatar…you think I could get in on that tour? I'm a pilot, myself, but they won't let me touch PRIMEs yet."

Quatre smiled, debating the request and finding no extra harm in it. This was a good kid, Quatre could sense it. "Sure, I'll be happy to," he nodded. "But I'd need your name."

"Triton Bloom," he answered. "I was one of the crew who salvaged your PRIME. She's a beauty, she is."

"Yes," Quatre agreed. "She is." They faded into silence as they reached the turbolift. There was no more talking, and Quatre suspected it was because the older guard was giving Triton dark looks for speaking to him. It wasn't long and they were at the bridge, entering with Triton between the two of them. Crossing in silence, the bridge crew looked to them for a moment, then continued on with their business and duties.

Finally, Quatre found himself in the Captain's Office, and he observed Captain Kushrenada, as Triton had named him. He was an older man, in his middle years, with dark brown hair swept back tidily and piercing blue eyes. The Captain was sitting in his chair, and he gestured to the guards.

"Thank you," he spoke with a commanding aura, the kind a Captain needed. "You may leave him with me." Triton and the older guard saluted at attention and left, and the Captain gestured for him to take a seat in the chair ready for him.

"Now, Avatar, tell me what is so urgent that you would offer up your PRIME to us?"

Quatre frowned, pausing by the chair. "First, I want to make it clear that I said a tour. No probing, no touching Iyce Knight unless I agree. If I don't agree, you won't get an inch with her."

"I understand," Kushrenada nodded. "I do know the rights of a pilot and his PRIME."

"Perfect," Quatre nodded, and he sat down with a smile. "My brother is coming."

Kushrenada sat up a little straighter. "Your brother. And he is?"

"Nanashi," Quatre explained. "The second eldest. He also has a Knight, and he'll be arriving in it. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't fire at him."

"I see," Kushrenada regarded him. "You get to the point quickly, but surely this request includes more than simply that."

Quatre was glad to know this Captain had a sense of perception. "Yes…I'd like to be allowed my freedom back," Quatre stated what he was sure Captain Kushrenada had already guessed. "When my brother arrives, he won't allow himself to become your prisoner, and he won't want me to stay here. We have to find the others."

"…I understand, Avatar," Kushrenada nodded, and he exhaled. "You must understand my position, however. I can't take risks with my crew."

"To be honest, I'm not a risk," Quatre tried to convince the Captain. If only they would cut back on the suspicion for just a few moments. "And you can't keep me locked up forever on the assumption I could possibly, perhaps, be dangerous. Even if I am, I'd most likely be for you than against you." Quatre realized he was trying too hard, and he attempted to relax. "I'm a pacifist, Captain. I mean no harm to anyone. I want to find my brothers and go home, and that's all."

Silence settled on them as Quatre stopped speaking, and Captain Kushrenada stared, his expression emotionless. Finally, the Captain nodded. "I will agree to your terms, but I would like to do a little renegotiating."

Quatre was surprised by this move, but he approved the Captain for being more demanding. "Such as?"

"You said a tour," he explained further. "I realize you won't let us use your PRIMEs systems, and I would never force it upon you to share her secrets. Surely, though, you could use your advanced knowledge to help us in upgrading our own PRIMEs, to help us in our fight against the Aevion. Their systems grow more advanced every year, and it's been a hard fight to keep up with them." The Captain sat back. "If you do decide to join in this war, I pray you will choose our side. All we Gaians wish is to be left in peace, and to end the Aevions attempt at extermination of all non-Aevions. We're just trying to survive. We are a good people, Avatar, as I believe you are. We need aid now more than ever, and we would welcome yours, should you offer it."

Quatre was surprised by this open offer. "You would trust me so soon?" he questioned, though he knew he should just be glad the trust was given. It was odd, Quatre thought, that Captain Kushrenada would so quickly trust a stranger in a wartime. It had only been a day he had been here. He hadn't expected to be let free so soon, although he had hoped…

"My trust you do not have entirely yet," Captain Kushrenada shook his head. "But I respect you, Avatar. Perhaps it is your past that has convinced me you are a good person…"

Quatre was confused by this statement. "My past?" he asked in wondering to what the Captain was referring to. How could this man know anything about his past, and the life in Haven with his brothers? Unless... Another thought occurred to Quatre, and he felt a nervous chill go down his spine as Kushrenada leaned forward once more, his blue eyes piercing and intense in their gaze.

"You told my Lieutenant that your birth name was Avatar," Captain Kushrenada continued on, his expression serious. "I have to assume you were born twice, then, as your DNA code matches to a rather important, special boy who died a year ago in an assassination." Kushrenada exhaled in a moment of silence as Quatre felt his heartbeat rising, memories coming to the surface. Faded, forgotten memories... "I don't understand how or what you are…but your DNA states that you are Quatre Winner."

Quatre swallowed, looking down for a moment as he remembered…everything was coming back now. Quatre hadn't thought of his life before the Lord and Lady since they took him to Haven, that beautiful paradise full of peace. Now…now he remembered everything. Every memory, every feeling, every person he had ever loved…

"I wish to give you your freedom, Quatre, or Avatar," Kushrenada spoke again.  
"But I require one token in return, and that is honesty. I can assure you I will protect your human rights, but I can't sit in shadows. All I ask is this…whatever happens in your stay here, or whatever might happen, I must be informed about it. I have a great amount of people depending on me to keep them alive and safe, and I do not wish to risk their well being, despite being in a war."

Quatre nodded, his throat tight from unwanted emotions. He hadn't felt like this in so long…all he desired at this moment was to be in Haven, with his brothers, and the Lord and Lady watching them peacefully. "I understand, Captain," he nodded, controlling himself. "I do appreciate it…and I will try my best to explain things. But, please, not now…my brother is coming."

"Yes," Kushrenada nodded. "We will accommodate him as an ally, so please don't worry. But we will speak about this more after he arrives. I'd like to speak to him as well." Quatre nodded, feeling a bit numb at the moment. "There is one more issue I must speak to you about. It regards Quatre Winner."

"I see," Quatre nodded, bracing himself. "What is it?"

"Your sister, Iria Winner, is a doctor on this ship," Kushrenada announced with a blank expression. "And your brother-in-law is one of my 1st Lieutenants, Rashid Maguanac. I haven't told them about your DNA match…I wanted your opinion. What would you have me do about that, Avatar?"

Quatre felt sick to his stomach, but he also felt a happiness…to see Iria would be heavenly! Truly he did miss his sister deeply, even if he hadn't thought of her since he died. Dead…that's what he was to her, though. Would it be fair to come alive again? But how would he avoid her and Rashid if he didn't tell them? He would have to leave the _Zodiac…_ Quatre felt uncertain about that question. "I…I'd like to speak to my brother about that first," he finally answered. Trowa would be able to help him make a decision. "Don't tell her yet."

"I understand," Kushrenada nodded, then he stood. Quatre followed, and listened in surprise to the next part. "If you're finished, then I'll have Ensign Bloom show you to your new quarters. He'll be attached to you as a guide for your stay here."

"A guide and a daily report for you," Quatre nodded, smiling in thankfulness. "I'm grateful, Captain, truly. For everything."

"You're welcome, Avatar," Kushrenada nodded. "I'm happy to have you onboard the _Zodiac_."

(O) (O) (O)

Triton could not believe his luck. Not only was he allowed to join on the tour of Iyce Knight, by Avatar's personal permission, but he was the one who got to be Avatar's guide while he stayed here. Sure, he had to spy a little and report everything to the Captain, but it was still the best duty on board right now, in his own opinion. The only downside was that he now shared a cabin with a very odd, yet very cool PRIME pilot, for the entire duration of Avatar's stay. Triton wasn't sure how that would turn out, what with the nightmares and all…but he had to obey the Captain's orders, and he could definitely endure Avatar's constant presence, as the pilot was great company. It had been two hours already, and they were getting along wonderfully, about to go to the hangar to meet up with Howard and Hilde for the start of the tour.

Other than those two, Avatar had refused to allow anyone else to join the tour. Triton understood his protective nature. All PRIME pilots hated others touching their great mechas. Triton was surprised at how calmly Avatar had handled the demands, and how smoothly he had cut them down. Howard and Hilde were the only two who Avatar seemed to be able to tolerate going near the machine. Howard could decipher any form of engineering in an instant, and Hilde was chatting Avatar's ear off about everything she had figured out so far, asking question after question, and being satisfied after a simple answer every time. Hilde was always happy when left to figure things out on her own, and she always succeeded, so far, when she set her mind to it.

"Avatar!" Hilde waved as they entered through the small hangar door. "Triton! What took you guys so long?" she asked, looking impatient as ever to proceed. Howard was beside her, his gaze focused on Iyce Knight, who was lying on the hangar floor, ready to be viewed and prodded in curiousity.

"Chill," Triton grinned at his friend. "Don't have a heart attack, girl."

"Don't call me girl, boy," Hilde replied, then smiled sweetly at Avatar. "Can we please start?" she looked over to her uncle. "Howie! Avatar is here."

Howard blinked as though stunned out of a stupor, then he recovered and smiled crookedly. "Hello again, Avatar."

"Hello, Howard," Avatar nodded in greeting, as Howard had requested he use his first name. 'Engineer Schbeiker' sounded odd to him, it seemed.

"So…how do we do this tour? You're our guide," Howard gestured as though passing something invisible on to Avatar. "You take the lead."

Avatar nodded, and he walked closer to his Knight, smiling as he looked at her. Iyce Knight was in perfect condition, as usual, her white metal gleaming under the hangar lights. Her power was dead and her systems offline, but that would change. Avatar closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, calling out to his other half. Commanding the power on, Iyce Knight hummed back to life instantly, her systems loading and online.

"…so how do you do that?" Triton asked, slightly gaping. "Do you push a remote or something?" He had never seen a PRIME come online unless the pilot was in the cockpit at the time, and Avatar was only twenty feet from Triton, on the ground. And, unless he missed his guess, there was no power source that Howard or Hilde could find. So how had Iyce Knight started up? What was fueling her energy?

"That's my secret to keep," Avatar looked to Triton, his blue eyes piercing him for a moment. "What else would you like to know?" he directed this question to Howard. "I'll tell you what I can."

"Where does she derive her power from?" Howard said after a moment of thought. "That's what I'm most curious about. I couldn't find a single power-pac or enercube, but she was online when you arrived, so…where does the power come from?"

"I can only say that my power source is unlike anything you've known, so I'm not surprised you couldn't find it. Iyce Knight's power source is her most advanced skill," Avatar nodded. "As to where it is, or what it is, I can't really say…"

Howard looked even more curious, taking no disappointment from the lack of an answer. Instead, he thought of the next one. "Okay, what about her primary systems? May I have a look-see at those?"

Avatar nodded slowly. "I could show you them, yes. But only basic scans and information…Iyce Knight can be very detailed."

"I would expect her to be intricate and detailed," Hilde smiled. "Just looking can tell anyone that Iyce Knight is advanced."

"I wish we could fly in her…," Triton whispered to himself as they headed towards Iyce Knight, then he ran after them. To be in Iyce Knight while in flight would be an inforgettable experience, he knew. But that would never happen. It was going to be hard enough to become a simple PRIME pilot. If he ever became one, anyways. To do the exams, you had to be twenty five, and it took two years of training before they let you fly at all. Triton wouldn't be flying a PRIME for over a decade, and the war would be over by then.

At least, he hoped it would…

"…amazing capacity," Hilde was gushing over the monitors when Triton caught up with them at the cockpit. Looking down at the three of them, he decided to stay in the less crowded area. They were talking about it, anyways, so he didn't have to see. "Triton, this PRIME can do travel distance up to fifty thousand light years on it's reserve tanks alone…this is more amazing than I thought, Avatar."

Avatar nodded, then typed a quick sequence in. "Not that I've ever gone that far," he mentioned. "I never left Haven, before…"

"Radar specs, stealth ability…," Howard read off the data banks Avatar was searching through. "This is quite a lot of Equips in one PRIME."

"Equip?" Avatar asked, confused by the term.

"Equips are the programs installed in a PRIME's Operating System so that it can use and perform various functions," Hilde gave an explanation happily.

"My Father made Iyce Knight himself," Avatar explained vaguely. " I don't know about Equips…it was a special gift, bonded to me."

"Bonded?" Triton asked for more.

"Only I can fly her," Avatar answered, looking up for a moment at him. "She won't respond to any other pilot, not even my brothers."

"Oh," Triton had never heard of that kind of Equip in a PRIME before. "What about weapons? What Equips does Iyce Knight have for that?"

Avatar typed in a few more sequences. "Primary weapons are dual energy scimitars."

"Scimitars," Triton grinned. "Very nice."

"They're mostly for defense," Avatar was quick to explain. "I've never used them before to kill anyone. I don't…believe in…killing…" Avatar's eyes rolled back and he fell back in the seat, going limp.

"Oh, shit!" Hilde felt for a pulse, exhaling in relief when she found it strong. "What's wrong with him, Uncle Howie? Avatar, wake up!" Hilde shook him. "Wake up!"

"The dude's passed out cold," Triton murmured. "What the hell…?" This wasn't a good thing, was it? "Should I get Doctor Po?" he asked in uncertain worry. "Or tell the Captain, or someone…"

"Relax, kid," Howard shushed him. "He's waking up already." Indeed, Avatar was blinking, pushing himself up again as he shook his head. "So, what was that about?"

Avatar didn't answer directly. "Don't worry, I'm fine. We have to cut the tour short, for now," he said, typing in the shut down sequences before proceeding to climb out of the cockpit.

"Why?" Hilde asked in almost sorrow, her immediate concern about him wiped out by her disappointment.

"My brother is here," Avatar looked at her, then offered a hand to help her out. Sighing, she took it, and the four began to climb down from Iyce Knight. "I have to tell the Captain."

"Sure, we'll go right away," Triton nodded. He was a bit disappointed the tour ended so quickly, but Avatar's brother was here, he had said. Triton was curious what this brother was like.

"We have to hurry," Avatar still urged, and Triton nodded, understanding his haste. Waving goodbye to Hilde and Howard, they took off to the bridge, where they found Captain Kushrenada observing the radar display, where another PRIME was shown.

"Another one, wow," Triton whispered.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the unknown PRIME," a Lieutenant reported.

"Put it through," Captain Kushrenada ordered, then he spoke to the PRIME pilot. "This is Captain Kushrenada of the Gaian Battleship _Zodiac_. Identify yourself, please."

There was a moment of silence, then a voice came over. 'This is Nanashi. Is Avatar with you, Captain?'

Captain Kushrenada exhaled, looking to the pilot. "Yes, he is. Your brother tells me you come in peace, so we've agreed to let you dock your PRIME in our ship for your stay."

'Thank you, Captain,' Nanashi replied. 'I will not be staying long, I assure you.'

"Please dock in hangar fifty-four," Kushrenada continued. "I'll see you soon. I look forward to meeting you, Nanashi."

'As do I,' Nanashi said, then ended the communication.

* * *

**That was a long chapter, so I hope you liked it. I'm not sure if this is as good as I used to write...it's been quite a while, after all, since I've gotten this far on one story. Please review if you liked, and I'll post the next chapter in two or three days again.**

**  
Storm**


	4. IV Trowa

**Here is the next chapter, it's kind of late. Enjoy.**

**Elite Knights**

**Chapter Four**

**Trowa**

* * *

Trowa guided Lance Knight into the hangar, adapting quickly to their docking system before he commenced to shut her down. As the cockpit door slid open, he heard Quatre speaking to him mentally, as clear as day now that they were close again.

'_Welcome, brother,_' he greeted Trowa. '_Don't worry, these people are peaceful.'_

'_These people are in a war, Quatre_,' Trowa corrected him. '_No one is peaceful during war.'_

Trowa stepped out of his Knight, taking hold of the rope cable offered to descend. As it carried him down, Trowa observed the small group waiting for him at the bottom, counting five, other than Quatre. All of them were dressed in some form of uniform, and Trowa picked out the Captain easily, the most commanding looking one, as well as an older man, a stern looking woman, and two youths.

"Nanashi!" Quatre waved to him, smiling like the bright soul he was. Nanashi felt like smiling back, but he withheld the urge in front of everyone. Truly, though, he had missed the youngest of them, and had been most worried about him. Heero would take care of Duo, and Wufei was at his best when going solo, sometimes, but Quatre had always needed someone else there, being the most sensitive.

Trowa reached the ground and settled, gazing at them now that they were closer. "Avatar, are you okay?" he asked first, wanting his brother's confirmation in person.

"Yes, I'm fine," Quatre nodded to assure him. "They've treated me well."

"No harm is intended, I assure you," the Captain stepped forward, introducing himself. "I'm Captain Treize Kushrenada. I'd like to welcome you to the _Zodiac_."

"Thank you," Trowa replied politely, but he didn't take the offered hand.

"This is Commander Midii Une," Treize introduced his crew, not missing a beat, starting with the older woman beside him, then moving on to the gray haired man. "And Engineer Howard Schbeiker. And Ensigns Hilde Schbeiker and Triton Bloom."

Trowa's thoughts halted. "…Bloom?" he repeated, and turned to look once more at the young teen who was behind Quatre. Emerald eyes were staring in wide eyed shock at him, and Trowa exhaled. "Triton…" Now Trowa was actually worried. He had never expected this, to see him here.

"What the hell are you?" Triton responded to Trowa, gaping with near horror. "You're dead! You're supposed to be dead…I mean, I saw you, dead…like, seriously, what the hell!?" Triton practically glared at him now. "You were sliced to ribbons!"

Trowa swallowed with a tight throat, unprepared to answer these questions. Memories came back as Triton referred to his death…horrible memories he hadn't known he still had. That night when the mercenaries attacked him, and Triton watched it…damn the boy for following!

"What do you mean, 'he's dead'?" Hilde practically demanded to know. "He looks alive to me."

"That's my point!" Triton exclaimed, near panic in his entire body now. "He looks alive! But I saw you dead!" Triton stared at him in sudden numbness, the sudden shock and anger fading into sorrow filled memories. "…Trowa, you were bleeding so bad…"

Quatre spoke to Trowa. '_How does he know you? Who was he in your past life?'_

Trowa would have sighed if he were speaking aloud. 'He is my little half-brother. We have a problem, Quatre. Triton saw me die…he watched the entire thing, I remember now.' Trowa exhaled, looking over at Quatre. This meant a very blown cover. They would have to explain what they were and where they came from or be forced to leave these people. Whether by peace or force, if necessary.

Treize exhaled heavily. "Okay, it's time for a chat. Bloom, go wait in my office for me. That's an order, Ensign," he finished sharply, and Triton nodded weakly, his eyes rimmed with tears he would not let fall. He left quickly, eager to escape from the group. Trowa watched him go sadly, wishing he could do something to help his half-brother.

But the fact was, Trowa Barton was something more now. He was Nanashi, and he had Lance Knight and four new brothers. Triton Bloom knew the truth, that Trowa Barton was dead. Trowa didn't consider himself alive now. Not like he was before. This life was much different, and he wouldn't go back to the old life now. Trowa couldn't go back. Trowa couldn't do anything to comfort Triton in his pain.

"This is getting much too complicated, Avatar," Captain Kushrenada gestured for them to follow him, and Quatre nodded to Trowa to convince him. Trowa didn't like the idea of talking to anyone but his brothers, but he would trust Quatre on this one. They went to the other side of the hangar to speak privately, and Quatre was quick to apologize to the Captain.

"I'm sorry," he spoke desperately. "I had no idea that Triton knew Nanashi."

"I'm more interested in how Ensign Bloom knows Nanashi," Treize crossed his arms. "As well as who he was in his past life. You were Quatre Winner, heir to a multi billion dollar company. You were assassinated. Who were you and how did you die?" Treize directed this question directly at Trowa.

Trowa was surprised. This Captain knew about Quatre's life before the Lord and Lady, and it seemed like Quatre was openly honest and trusting of this Captain. Trowa wasn't so sure. '_How does he know about you?_' Trowa asked Quatre mentally, observing Treize sharply.

_'…it's a long story,_' Quatre replied hesitantly.

"Tell me," Trowa spoke out loud, looking to his younger brother in seriousness. "What happened?"

Quatre sighed. "They found Iyce Knight and I in an asteroid rim. I woke up here…and they took me prisoner."

"You are a prisoner?" Trowa asked, looking to Treize in wondering as to what actions he may have to take.

"No, not anymore…well, see, they're in a war, so they had to lock me up in case I was with the Aevion, because they've never seen a PRIME like Iyce Knight…"

"PRIME?" Trowa interrupted, confused by that term.

"That's what our Knights are, apparently," Quatre explained, then continued on. "I've made a deal with Captain Kushrenada, though…except you won't like it." Now Quatre looked very nervous.

That made Trowa nervous. If Quatre thought he wouldn't like it, then Trowa doubted he would. "And this deal was?"

"Well…I'm allowed to go free," Quatre stated, then added. "And Captain Kushrenada even offered for us to be allies, if we like, with his ship…"

"And in exchange?" Trowa prompted as Quatre faded off.

"I promised them a tour of Iyce Knight, and to help them make upgrades and advances to their PRIMEs…"

"You offered Iyce Knight to these people?" Trowa wasn't sure if he had heard that right. What had happened in the day that Quatre was here as prisoner to convince him to share their gifts? "Why?"

"They're good people, they are!" Quatre insisted. "I can tell. I can feel it, and they are peaceful, I swear on my life."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Treize spoke again, and Trowa glanced to him, having forgotten him in the moment. "But I still don't know your other name, or your connection to my Ensign."

Trowa stared at him for a long moment, it seemed, then exhaled shortly. "My name is Trowa Barton…I was a rogue mercenary on Treille, until the others ambushed me and killed me." If Quatre was so sure and certain, so insistent, then Trowa would try to trust this stranger. "Triton Bloom was my younger half-brother, and he was witness to my death four years ago."

Treize seemed to be digesting this with intense thought. "I see…I will assume, then, that Catherine Bloom is your half-sister?"

"Cathy?" Trowa's eyes widened just slightly. "She's here, too?"

Treize nodded. "She's one of my Lieutenants, and an excellent galley cook," he explained to Trowa. "We had been planning to keep this past life aspect a secret, for now, but it seems circumstances have put it beyond our control. Triton knows about you, so Catherine will know soon. Avatar, you might as well let your sister and brother-in-law know, as well."

"Yeah," Quatre looked down again, looking very hesitant suddenly. "Iria…I can't, yet…I can't." A fear shone in his blue eyes.

'_Your sister is here…'_

'_Yes,_' Quatre answered as Trowa spoke privately to him. '_She's here, and so is Rashid, my old bodyguard…'_

_'Don't make them wait to find out like Triton did_,' Trowa tried to impress that fact upon him. '_No one deserves to find out like he just did…_'

"I have to go speak to Ensign Bloom, now," Treize finalized their conversation, unaware of the second one running between the two of them. "I'll have to ask Nanashi to go with Sally Po, to take the same tests as you did, Avatar."

"Tests?"

"They're basic, don't worry, Nanashi," Quatre answered for Treize. "Just some bloodwork, and they'll match your DNA to Trowa Barton's codes. It's warship protocol, I was told…"

Treize nodded to confirm what Quatre was saying. "We won't do anything other than checking your health," Treize agreed, then began to leave. He stopped after one step, looking back. "Our offer is available to you, as well, Nanashi. I'm certain you would be valuable allies to our cause." Then he looked to Quatre. "I'll send Ensign Schbeiker with you to take you to the medical bay."

Trowa watched him walk back to his crew, speaking with the young girl before she ran over to them. "The med-bay?" she asked of Quatre, glancing once at Trowa, for only a moment.

"Please," Quatre nodded to her, and she led them out of the hangar. Quatre gave Trowa another smile, and Trowa returned it with a serious look. 'We're talking more about this later,' he stated, and Quatre's smile faded slightly before he forced it back.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see," he chirped optimistically. Trowa only wished it would be true…

(O) (O) (O)

Treize entered his cabin and let out a long exhale, taking off his jacket with relief that the day was finally done. At last, he could let his mind rest from the stress of thought. The stress of debating which course of action was best to take. The stress of not knowing what the hell was going on. In one day, he had more problems than in the last three months.

Treize thought over it one more time as he undressed for a night of good sleep. Two strange pilots with unbelievably advanced PRIMEs called Knights had appeared from nowhere, claiming to come from Haven, and to be brothers. Yet DNA, which was undeniable, was telling him that these two who called themselves Avatar and Nanashi were in fact Quatre Winner, an heir, and Trowa Barton, a mercenary. Then the massive twist. Both those people were dead, with witnesses, autopsies, and burial spots listed in the death record. This was the part when Treize asked himself what he was doing by offering them the chance to be allies.

Treize had no idea what they really were…

After that unusual meeting with Nanashi, Treize had gone to speak with a traumatized ensign. Bloom had been shaking when Treize finally got to his office, and the Captain had found it a challenge to calm the boy down. After all, his dead brother seemed to be alive, so the DNA test results Sally had brought him said, but Treize knew that conflicted with Triton's memories of Trowa's death, which were vivid and clear. Treize could see that Triton hadn't forgotten a single detail, and he had debated asking about the story later, once the boy had recovered from the shock. Now, however, Triton was a mess, and Treize sent him to rest for three days under his sister's watch, off duty until then, assuring the boy that Treize would find out what was happening and why or how Trowa was alive.

Treize knew that to be the one certain thing. Somehow, someway, he would figure this one out. Eventually he would know what Avatar and Nanashi were...perhaps, then, he would understand why he felt like he was supposed to be involved in some strange, unknown fate of theirs.

(O) (O) (O)

Quatre could feel Trowa's mind tensing the entire time they did the tests, preparing the many questions to be asked as soon as they were alone. In truth, Quatre was worried…he had never fought with his brothers, but he felt like he would fight over this. Trowa had to believe him when he said he trusted these people. Quatre himself wasn't really sure why, but he knew, without a doubt, that they were truly safe here. And in this apparent war, Quatre wanted to stay with safe, in a peaceful place.

Plus…Quatre wasn't very certain at all on this, but he had the strong feeling that they were meant to be here. As though the Lady and Lord had sent them here to _Zodiac_, specifically, for some unknown reason they had yet to learn. Quatre wasn't sure if he was just imagining that feeling…or, maybe…it was real…?

"So who are you going to be?" Sally Po asked Trowa with a friendly smile as she took the vial of blood and sealed it in a bag to be analyzed. Trowa was confused by the question for a moment, but Quatre understood. Sally had been the one to find out about him being Quatre Winner.

"It will match Trowa Barton," Quatre volunteered the information, knowing she would only discover it anyways.

"Is that all, doctor?" Trowa asked, and Quatre could feel that he was getting the slightest bit annoyed, which was hard for Trowa to become. He truly did not like these tests, or being here, Quatre knew. Trowa was impatient to go and find the others, as Quatre felt, too. But he had to finish business here first, and speak to Iria.

"Yes, that's everything," Sally nodded. "Thank you for being so cooperative, Nanashi."

Trowa didn't reply, pulling on his shirt as he stood from the table. '_Where can we speak?' _he asked Quatre.

'_I'll take you to my quarters,'_ Quatre replied.

Trowa blinked. "You have quarters here?" he asked out loud in surprise as they left the room.

Quatre shrugged, unsure what to say. "Well, I have to sleep somewhere, right? They could have left me in the cells." Trowa didn't answer that one.

"You guys done?" Hilde stood from a chair as they reached the waiting room.

"Yes," Quatre nodded, recalling that Hilde was now his 'guide' or watcher, as it was more like. Quatre hoped she would let them speak alone. "Hilde, I'm going to take Trowa to my room so we can talk about everything. Do you mind?"

Hilde was silent for a moment, then she finally shook her head. "No…I can let you guys chat for a while in private, sure."

"Thank you," Quatre beamed at her, then let her guide him back to Triton's quarters, which he shared. Triton, of course, was not there, as Hilde had assured them he would be with Catherine, telling his sister everything. So the two of them were finally left alone, the silence beginning to press in around them.

"…so how did you do all this?" Trowa finally spoke, as Quatre went to get them some drinks from the fridge. "It's only been a day, Quatre, and you're their ally?" Quatre couldn't hear any accusation in his tone, but he knew Trowa was wondering what was wrong with him. Trowa was more on the private side with Lance Knight, although it was hard, at times, with the Knight's bright gold metal. Trowa didn't want people to notice him, or know anything more than necessary about him, and Quatre respected that.

But these were good people, and no harm would come of it. "I'm not their ally," he corrected his older brother. "They just offered it. I didn't really 'do' anything, Trowa. It just happened, so fast. It's not my fault I got stuck in that asteroid rim…or maybe it was. I really can't remember what happened before that…do you know what happened to us, Trowa?"

Trowa's gaze softened at Quatre's honest confusion. "To be honest, no," he replied. "I can only remember light so bright it hurt my eyes, and the Lady saying 'goodbye'…and then I woke up in the middle of the stars, completely alone."

Quatre sighed. "I can't speak to them. I've tried, but I can't hear the Lord or Lady…I can still feel them, but I'm not able to hear them." There was a moment of silence, then Quatre poured them some water. "Look, I don't know why we're here, Trowa…but I feel like it has something to do with these people on this ship. I don't know why, but that's what I'm thinking, over and over. I mean, look who's in the crew. Iria is a doctor, Rashid is a 1st Lieutenant, Triton is an Ensign, and Catherine is a Lieutenant, too, I think. Why would my only living family be on the one ship that finds me? And then you."

"Quatre, you can't assume anything, yet," Trowa warned his young brother. "Our only priority should be finding the others. When we're all together, then we can decide what to do about this ship and its crew."

"Don't you even want to talk to your brother or sister?" Quatre asked, feeling uncertain about himself even as he spoke to Trowa. "I know we're dead, but…I don't feel very dead, right now. I've felt so alive ever since I met the Lord and Lady." Quatre swallowed. "I'm frightened at how Iria will react, but…I have to see her, to talk to her. Wasn't there one thing you've always wished you could have told them before you died?" Quatre asked, then continued before Trowa could even contemplate answering. "I wish I could have told Iria I loved her…and now's my second chance. This is our second chance, Trowa, at our families."

Trowa thought over his brother's words, then shook his head. "We're dead, whether we feel like it or not, Quatre," he tried to explain it. "I can't go back to my family for a second chance…I have a new family, and my new life is with the Lord and Lady, and my brothers. Whether we take this second chance or not, we will have to leave them again, eventually…"

"And that would make it like watching us die twice," Quatre finished Trowa's thought. "You're right. I should be thinking of finding Duo, and Wufei, and Heero…but I still have to tell her." Quatre nodded determinedly. "Then we'll go find our brothers. As soon as I tell Iria…"

Trowa nodded, understanding his brother's feelings. He, too, desired to make things right with the only family he had ever had, but it would only make things worse in the end. It was better to not get attached again. "Do it tomorrow, when we wake up. Sooner, rather than later, Quatre. We don't know where the others may have ended up, and this is a time of war."

"Right, we have to hurry," Quatre nodded, understanding Trowa's concern. The two of them were lucky to have ended up on the apparently peaceful side of the war. "Tomorrow…tomorrow, I'll talk to Iria."

* * *

**So that should have revealed a bit more of the storyline, and the next chapter should be either Reunion or Wufei. Not sure yet...this is all I have written so far, so until I get time to put more down, bai.**

**Storm**


End file.
